Bloody Shucking Coffee!
by 221bdeductions
Summary: "I want to formally apologize for rejecting your coffee, spilling said coffee on you, and then leaving before helping you to clean up... Oh! And for leaving the door open during my escape from a bloody death of humiliation. Okay..." Coffe shop AU!


Newt took a deep breathe to calm himself as he stared at the small building in front of him. He knew this was the right thing to do but the anxiety he felt at just the mere thought of entering had him considering going home.

There were only two outcomes to this mission. Outcome A was success and forgiveness. Outcome B was failure and banishment.

"Don't be a bloody sissy Newt.", he commanded himself in a whisper. Then, he yanked open the door and limped over to the man standing behind the counter. The other man raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was clear he hadn't excepted to see Newt ever again after their last meeting went wrong.

Newt could feel his face heating up, but he forced himself to talk.

"I want to formally apologize for rejecting your coffee, spilling said coffee on you, and then leaving before helping you to clean up... Oh! And for leaving the door open during my escape from a death of humiliation. Okay..."

When no answer came Newt sighed. Banishment it was then. Sucking wonderful. "I get it. I'll just go back to making my own bloody morning beverages."

...

"Good that.", Newt said as he turned away from the other man while he still had some dignity in tact.

He'd barely taken two steps when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Wait."

**Six days earlier...**

Alby took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Oh sweet caffeine. He was barely into the first hour of his shift and he already felt like he hadn't slept in a week. Why he'd gotten stuck with the morning shift was beyond him.

The Glade coffee shop was small and he was grateful. At least he wasn't working at a Starbucks and dealing with grumpy people rushing to work.

He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall with a sigh. Maybe he would have a minute to just relax.

The door slammed open and Alby's eyes shot open in surprise as he found himself staring at a young man as he rushed into the store bringing with him a blast of cold air.

"Brenda! You will not believe what my bloody flatmate did last night! He dragged me out to all the shucking clubs in Boston. I swear! He said fun would inspire me. So I guess I'm bloody inspired, if inspired feels like being on the verge of collapsing that is."

Alby rubbed his eyes and blinked. No he wasn't dreaming, frustrated man with a heavy British accent was still there... Damn. Well maybe it wasn't that bad.

The man Alby had decided to call, 'Frustrated Brit', was in the process of taking off his jacket and well...damn. He was lean but clearing muscular, like a basketball player. Alby doubted this man played sports though. He had a limp and was clearly favoring his right leg.

"Brenda?", the man finally turned to look at the employee and friendly tropic sky eyes widened behind adorable blond bangs. "You are not Brenda."

Alby cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm Alby."

"What are you doing here.", Frustrated Brit asked with now guarded narrowed eyes.

"I work here."

"Brenda works here."

The employee fixed the customer with a look that clearly expressed annoyance. "Brenda switched shifts. What can I get you?"

Frustrated Brit bit his lip and narrowed his eyes to stare at Alby. After a few seconds he sighed, and asked, "Can you make tea?"

"Of course I can make tea.", Alby snapped on instinct. He was responding to the challenge in those blue frustratingly pretty eyes that were currently infuriating him.

He turned around and walked over to the cabinets. He opened the usual cabinet and gulped. Coffee. Rows of coffee seemed to mock him as he found himself staring at coffee alone. How the hell did he forget where the tea was stored? Oh yeah. He worked at a coffee shop and hadn't had to brew tea and years.

This was not looking good for him.

He shut the cabinet and looked at Frustrated Brit who was currently leaning on the wall with one eyebrow raised. "You don't know where it is, do you?" The man looked vaguely concerned as if he needed tea to survive.

This was really not looking good for Alby.

* * *

><p>After Frustrated Brit had told Alby where the tea was, the employee had slaved over the tea and he was feeling quite proud of himself as he finished and poured the hot liquid into a cup.<p>

He smiled and asked, "What's your name?", to the man who was now reading by the window. He got out a pen to write on the cup even though he didn't have to write the customers name on it like they did at Starbucks. He needed to know this guys name. He couldn't just keep calling the customer who seemed to be a regular Frustrated Brit. Now could he?

"Newt. Nice to meet ya."

* * *

><p>Newt's face was scrunched up like he'd had taken a sip of unsweetened lemon juice.<p>

"It's horrible.", Alby stated knowingly as he felt the disappointment of not being able to make a good cup of tea.

"It isn't that ba-"

"Newt, be honest.", Alby ordered.

The British man sighed and admitted, "You're right. It's bloody shucking awful! Can I have some water please?"

Alby nodded and filled a cup with cold water. Newt smiled gratefully and drank. Once he had rinsed the taste of the horrid tea off his tongue, he sighed and looked outside at the people rushing about and having their hair and clothes tossed by the wind. How was he supposed to get through the day without a refreshing cup of tea?

Alby noticed the way Newt looked outside with dread. "Tell you what Newt. Come back tomorrow and I'll teach you why Americans love coffee so much. Give it a chance because I may be horrible at making tea, but I'm the coffee king of Boston."

Alby watched Newt's gaze flicker up to the coffee menu hanging on the wall and then back to him. "I don't know... I'm more of a tea person." He pulled out his wallet and held out the money for his drink.

Alby shook his head. "You don't have to pay for that shit. I should be the one paying you for your suffering." Newt laughed lightly and nodded. "True. Were you bloody trying to poison me?", he playfully teased.

"Oh shut up or I'll make you pay.", Alby responded forcing his face into a mock serious expression. "Tomorrow you come here and I make you the best drink you've ever had. deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
